comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Polaris
Lorna Dane is a university student at Columbia University majoring in geophysics, most commonly recognized by her vibrant green hair. Her mutant status is up for assumption/guessing by the general populace. Polaris is publicly known as a member of the X-Men and has the power of magnetism like Magneto. There are a lot of rumors about her. Background Marked from Birth - Lorna was born with green hair, the only sign that she had mutated genetics, with no actionable powers yet. Her adoptive parents kept it dyed brown, to hide this facet from the world and protect her from outside scorn or curiosity. Once she was old enough, Lorna kept up the ruse, until later on. Possibility becomes reality - Samuel Saxon had constructed a robotic version of Magneto, and a small android army to command. He used Mesmero, who had hypnotic powers, and a psyche generator, to lure mutants with latent powers to him in San Francisco. Lorna was lured in, captured, and her powers awakened by a genetic simulator. Simon found a lot of potential in her powers, and used Mesmero to keep her hypnotized and in effect tranquilized, so she would support the faux Magneto and believe him her father. Mary Contrary - Mesmero was (over) confident in Lorna's loyalty, and he dropped the hypnotic control, thinking she'd stay in line. Once Lorna found out the faux Magneto wasn't her father, she assisted the X-men in defeating Mesmero, Simon, and their robotic army. Better late than never - After her initial exposure to the X-men, and realization that her powers remained, Lorna chose to return home. Once there, however, her curiosity about her parents led to her discovery - Magneto was her father, and her mother had not died in a plane crash as she'd been told for the entirety of her life. It was the feeling of betrayal, confusion, and her need to know more about her powers and their potential, that sent her to Xavier's school and shortly after, joining the X-men. Since then, she has been perusing geophysics at Columbia, curtailing any dating or serious flirtations to focus her energies on her studies, and to be a role model/mentor to kids at Xavier's. Pedal to the Metal - Shortly after joining the X-Men, Lorna is summoned by the Labyrinth. It is the first true test of her mettle, her prowess, and power. While the Labyrinth was full of metal, nanobots, the entity was able to alter wavelengths and force-fields to interfere with Lorna's attunements and abilities. She manages through the various trials and battles to endure, and to begin to truly manifest stronger, more potent powers, including discovering her ability to boost her powers through energy absorption, and her ability to use her 'Sight'; she is able to combine these two abilities with the rest of her mutant talents to not only stay alive, but help give the Heroes the time they need to regroup, and survive. She is battle worn, and weary upon return. Personality Blunt - Lorna has a tendency to say what's on her mind, and polite or politically correct filters are not always engaged. She's not mean-spirited, and doesn't mean to be as harsh as she comes across, at times. It's just the path of thought -> tongue -> out of the mouth. Independent - Lorna does her best to make her own way, and do things in her own style... being a young woman like she is, that style seems to still be fluid from day to day. Sarcastic - This is the same, and yet separate from her bluntness. Lorna tends towards sassy and sarcastic, though at times it is to cover up the vulnerabilities she prefers to pretend she doesn't have. Seeker- Loran's intelligent, and riddles or holes in research will drive her crazy, and set her beating a path to books or someone who holds the answers. Soft Side - Lorna does have a soft side, it just takes some time for people to find. But once you're in her circle of people she cares for, she can be a little overprotective. A little by Lorna's definition, a lot by some others. Logs First Player's Logs *2013-04-30 - Big Trouble in Little Catskills - Danger Room Session set in the catskills with Gen X against Omega Red, Mystique and Kimura. *2013-04-27 - Generation Next - Alex, Scott, and Lorna talk about future directions for the Gen-X Team. Second Player's Logs *TBA... Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Available